


My Best I'll Never Know

by bloodfever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A love letter to their bond, Best Man Combeferre, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodfever/pseuds/bloodfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sitting here writing my Best Man speech and to be honest I’m having a little trouble with it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best I'll Never Know

Dear Julien

I’m sitting here writing my Best Man speech and to be honest I’m having a little trouble with it. How do you condense 20 years of friendshipinto a few witty quips and romantic anecdotes? Enjolras suggested I try writing you a letter, to weed out all the things which have no place in a speech. If this works it’s just between us, okay? I’ll never concede a point to Enjolras unless I absolutely have to.

You have this story that you tell about how we met, about being thrown out of our respective classes (you for getting into a screaming match about POC erasure from history, me for telling my physics teacher he was more dense than a brick), about us landing on the same detention schedule. You tell it so wonderfully and people are always enraptured by it. It’s the story we will both tell at your wedding reception. It’s a lovely story. I’ve just never had the heart to tell you that it’s not actually the truth.

We actually met about a year before. I was new, hopelessly lost, and I tapped your arm to get your attention. You turned and smiled at me, and it was blinding. You introduced yourself and before I could even get out my name a teacher had appeared from seemingly nowhere and efficiently whisked me off to my next class. You didn’t notice, I was just one more kid in a school full of potential friends, but I definitely did. Do you remember the summer you took that extra-curricular drama class? I was in the back hiding behind a book for most of it. I was dazzled by you. Some things will never change.

After our second meeting, exactly the way you tell it, we quickly became inseparable. Enjolras arrived not long after. We were built for each other, the three of us, all of our planes and angles an exact 180o. I didn’t want to risk that, not to pursue something which might have been nothing more than ephemera, not when I was sure you deserved to be out in the sun – not stuck in a library surrounded by dead moths and books.

I don’t think I was wrong. We grew, you and I, together and apart. I moved on, you met Jehan, things fell into place. You’re still destined for the sun. I don’t regret realising I couldn’t keep you from that. I don’t regret a moment before, or a moment since.

You are my brightest star, my closest friend, and my best “I’ll never know”.

With so much love,  
Henri

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _"You are my best 'I'll never know.'"_
> 
> Come say hi at [prometheusatthebarricade](http://prometheusatthebarricade.tumblr.com) :D.


End file.
